My Alter Ego in Narnia
by Glee Club at Hogwarts
Summary: A 13 year old girl uses the wardrobe to live a double life in today's society and in Narnia. There, she meets Caspian, and a likable boy named Opri. Rated teen because there is some slight sensuality.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the time after the events of ****The Last Battle****. Enjoy!**

I'm Pricilla. I know; lame name for a warrior. You might say my parents should've known better. But they don't know about this. The warrior side of me, I mean. They don't even know about the wardrobe.

Okay, I really need to slow down. Four years ago, I brought the wardrobe at a garage sale from someone named Susan Gilles.

When I said I'd get it, Susan gave me this strange look. I felt like she was deciding whether I was fit to own it. She nodded and smiled. When I was leaving, she looked straight at me.

"When you think all hope is lost," She said. "Stand inside, and shut the door." I nodded, looking confused, but that was before I knew.

That was when I was nine years old. I'm thirteen now. A day doesn't go by I don't thank Susan. She really did save me.

That year, fourth grade, my friends were mean to me and the school bully picked me as a target. I hated going to school. I tried to tell my parents, but they were convinced I did something to them first. I remembered what Susan told me. _When you think all hope is lost, stand inside, and shut the door_. I didn't want to fool myself by thinking standing inside my dresser would help me. I didn't. Not at first, anyway.

On October 20th, nearly two months after my fourth grade year started, my friends told me they hated me. I didn't know why. I kept their secrets, let them borrow dry clothes after a water balloon fight, complimented them all the time, and we all got along fine. I was so hurt, I went home and cried for two hours on my bed. Then, when I was out of tears, I looked at the wardrobe closely. I'd kept my dresses in there, but I'd always been sure to keep the door open, just in case.

I got up, and walked over to the wardrobe. It was true. All hope was lost. I reached out slowly for the handle. I pulled the door open and a couple of mothballs fell out, but other than that, nothing happened.

I stepped into the raised platform on the inside, turned around and closed the door. I didn't feel any different, but the wardrobe suddenly was full of warm fresh air. I looked around, but I only saw coats. I kept walking farther and farther expecting to see a flat of wood at the back.

I didn't.

But what I did see, was something beyond comprehension. It was a wood. Well, not exactly. It was a clearing in the middle of the wood. So, of course, I ventured out in the woods…

That was four years ago. I'm thirteen now. Almost all of the magic is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Hope you like it as much as the first. And if you read it, please make a comment. I really want to know what you have to say. Sorry the chapters are short.**

This is Pricilla. I'm school girl by day, and warrior by night. I starting being a warrior when I was nine. I'm in eighth grade now. I told one of my friends in fifth grade about the wardrobe. She believed me then, but not anymore. Things change. People change.

Inside the wardrobe, I found a beautiful country. It's called Narnia. I used to use it as my escape. Now I go to school as my escape. Sometimes I wonder why I keep going back if it's getting harder there. But I know in my heart I go back because they need me. I'm there Princess. I stand next to King Caspian. His wife died a while back; she would've been queen. He's pretty much my older brother, so it's unimaginably painful for me to see him go through it.

Narnia is in the middle of a huge war again. We're fighting everything. And I mean everything. Giant Panda Monkeys included (they're dangerous).

I go every night, and stay for half a millisecond our time, and normally about three weeks Narnia time. When I come back the next night, it might be four hours later for them, or one time it was two weeks later. That was awful. I couldn't believe that my unicorn, Eskimo, had died while I was gone. Caspian told me he kept calling for me while he was dying. They'd been hoping I would come, but I didn't. Not til three days (Narnia Time) after he'd breathed his last.

Of course, I got a new unicorn. I named her Murasaki (after the Chinese author). She's fierce. No doubt about it, but it's not the same. She'll lead me fearlessly into battle, but she wasn't as sweet as Eskimo. I loved her none the less.

No matter what world I'm in, I feel like I've missed so much time when I get back to the opposite world.

Anyways, now that you know pretty much what's going on, I'm going to go on with the story.

I lugged my backpack off the school bus. I had to walk down the street past two houses before I could disappear to help Caspian, Murasaki, and my other friends I've met in Narnia in the four years our time, and seven years their time I've been there.

I slammed the door shut once I was across the doorframe. I ran upstairs, dropped my backpack on my carpet floor. I inhaled and exhaled.

_Hold on_, I thought to myself. _Just three more minutes. You'll be there in three minutes._

Last time I showed up in Narnia with jeans and a t-shirt on, the locals kind of freaked out. So, since then, I'd bought a period dress that I changed into before I left for Narnia every day. I whipped off my jeans, and threw on the russet colored lace-lined dress.

I opened the door to the wardrobe gently, stepped inside, and shut the door as I had done countless times before.

But this time, it was so much better. Why? Because I knew I had friends waiting for me on the other side of the wooden panel.

I know it sounds stupid, but it's a comforting thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for getting this far. Please comment! **** Thanks. Also: The characters have a modern sense of humor and way of speech so it's easier to understand.**

I wedged through the coats, and found a familiar clearing with a lamppost in the middle. Thank goodness it was day time. By the sun's direction I would guess it was about ten in the morning. I smiled and raced up to the lamppost. I touched it feeling Lucy Pevensie's excitement of her first visit course through my veins.

I couldn't stay long. I knew Caspian and Opri (OH-PREE) would be waiting for me. Opri is my central servant. He's also my squire. He'd have Murasaki waiting for me.

I raced up the stairs to Cair Leliandra. It was my home here. I took the stained glass spiral staircase because it's prettier. When I got to the seventh floor I hung a left and knocked on the first door.

"Come in," Caspian answered. I quietly entered the room. He looked as if I had just woke him up. He was still in bed and didn't look interested in changing that.

"Good Morning Caspian," I said, dully. I sat on the end of his bed.

"You've been gone for nearly two days," He informed me.

"That's not bad considering I have another life," I said. I started to pull his covers off. "Now come on. We can't let the army fight alone." I pulled back the last sheet. "We have to help-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw Caspian's body.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked, still stunned by the bandages that were covering his entire chest and left shoulder.

"Got lazy, and was mauled by an axe," he checked out his bloody garments distastefully.

"When?" I asked. "I left at midnight two days ago. Was this yesterday?"

He winced as he tried to sit up, but put on a brave face for me.

"I'm fine," he assured me.

"You're sure?"

"Opri says I'll be in fighting condition in about two weeks."

I jumped up.

"Opri's giving you two weeks to heal after getting your shoulder lopped off-"

"It wasn't lopped off," Caspian said. "It was whacked really hard and was scraped."\

"Okay," I said. "First you say it was mauled, and now you say scraped? What happened?"

Caspian stood all the way up and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'll be fine."

I stood there looking straight into his eyes. I believed him. I trusted him with my life. I truly did.

Caspian put his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug; wincing slightly because it was painful to his "mauled" shoulder/chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. I could hear the pain in his voice, like he hadn't said that since Ramdamu's daughter died.

He probably hadn't.

He was the closest thing I had to a brother. I wasn't letting him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are getting exciting…. BTW: Caspian is about 16-17 in this. (I know I said it was after ****The Last Battle****, but a few things are altered.) Opri is 15 too.**

I left Caspian's room about a half an hour later. I walked about ten feet down the hall to my room and entered.

I've always loved my room at Cair Leliandra. It was deep purple, with baby blue flowers hand-painted by Naveen. (Naveen does a lot of painting for the place.) And it's got my four poster bed. Plus my desk, at which I record all my adventures.

I found my armor, and strapped myself in. I knew Opri would be looking for me, as soon as he found out I was back.

I hurried out of my room before I even brushed my hair. Racing fast, I ran down the spiral staircase, and down the staircase leading to Cair Leliandra. Out on the lawn, I saw the unicorns grazing peacefully. I saw the armory behind them and went on my way.

My armor clanked loudly as I walked and it soon because annoying, but I was used to it. I opened the French doors that lead to the armory. I walked in. I found my sword hung on its stand, as always. I carefully lifted it off the stand and slung it into my belt. I grabbed my bow and quiver and slung them over my back.

"You're back!" Opri's voice sounded from behind me.

"I am!" I ran over him and hugged him tightly. I'd missed him so much.

"Murasaki's ready for you," Opri said, pulling himself out of my hug. I blushed slightly as I pulled away. It was weird I saw him every day (our time), but it felt like something was different. There was a need to hold on to him; for me to hold on to him.

"Right," I said awkwardly. "I guess I should go fight then…"

"Guess you should," he said.

I smiled and nodded his way, then picked up my skirts and I ran out the door, turning back once to see Opri gazing at me. I turned around and kept running. I found Murasaki, saddled and ready to go, out by the river next to Cair Leliandra. I walked up to her and ran my hands through her white mane.

"Hey Murasaki," I said, climbing up on to her back. I patted her right behind the saddle. "Okay," I said. "Let's go kill some monsters."

As we rode off towards the trail that lead to the 24/7 battle grounds, I thought about Opri.

A silent tear ran down my cheek. Murasaki didn't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Scenes! Fun fun fun….**

I waited behind the trees for a few minutes to find the place where they needed me most. I found a loophole in the corner left where if they came back two feet, they'd see the trail that lead up to our armory and Cair Leliandra. Murasaki and I sped towards the corner.

My first opponent was a Black Island Monkey. They're giant and dangerous. I drew my bow. I was going to aim straight for the eye. I pulled back, centered my shot, and released. The arrow hit its mark, and I heard the Black Island Monkey screech with pain as it fell to the ground without a heartbeat. I came forward to face a Long Snake Worm. I easily slashed through its neck like butter, and watched it wither.

As I killed countless monsters, I noticed the sun was at full height now, beating down on us. It had to be noon. I'd only been fighting for an hour!

I kept going through monster after monster. I didn't have time to look around to see which of my friends were still alive. I hoped the night would fall soon, and we could sit and half a camp fire while the night fighters took over the war for the next twelve hours. I knew things weren't going well. We were down to an army of around two-hundred. The AAA, the enemy, had numbers close to a thousand. (AAA stands for All Against Aslan). I thought it was insane.

7pm had struck. The day fighters exchanged glances with night time swordsmen, and quickly switched places. I saw my night fighter, Cam, and we tag teamed as I ran off the battle field. I was almost to the trees when I felt excruciating pain coming from my side. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my armor.

Although the pain was nauseating, I kept running off the field. Opri saw me and ran over to me.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come off earlier?"

"This just happened seconds ago, as I was running to the palace," I explained, trying to breathe evenly.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Opri said. He gently removed the arrow. "Looks no more than an inch deep." I breathed a sigh of relief. He put one hand on my back, and one hand under my knees and scooped me up. "Let's go." He walked quickly.

I got a massive headache, and passed out in Opri's arms. Typical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please comment if you haven't already! **** Thanks!**

I opened my eyes, slightly and saw the infirmary going about its business. I looked down at my side. It was already treated with medicine and wrapped in bandages. I felt better, too.

I didn't try to sit up, but I did look around to see who was here. I recognized Caspian sitting on a bed two rows down. His bandages were off, and I saw just how bad the wound was. The nurse was gently rubbing it with some sort of medicine. He winced a couple of times, but kept his brave face on.

"How are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to my left, and saw Opri sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Okay," I said. "You stayed here?"

"Of course I did," Opri said. "How could I leave you?"

"I thought you'd have work?" I took his hand in mine and smiled at him.

"Yeah," Opri said. "I did. But, it can wait. Besides, I might have to wait two weeks to see you again. That's when I can do my work." He looked at our hands that were holding each other. He gently pulled his hand away. I looked away from him. "No, it's…it's not like that. I like you. A lot. I do."

"Then what's bothering you?" I asked him, still avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not right for you."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not a prince. You're more suited for King Caspian."

"Caspian? Are you crazy? He's my brother!"

Opri held up his hands in surrender. "The other blacksmiths keep telling me to get over it. I am…but I can't be with you. For more than just that…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aslan thinks you're getting to old."

"I'm thirteen!"

"No," Opri said. "Aslan means you're getting too old for Narnia."

The words hit me like a tractor. You might as well just told me I was going to die in one minute.

"Lucy and Susan were both at least fifteen before they got kicked out!"

"They weren't kicked out!"

"Deported, asked to leave, whatever."

Opri was silent.

"So," I said confused. "We can't be together because I'm going to leave soon?"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to answer yes?" Opri asked.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I don't want to leave either."

"I never want you to leave," he assured me. This time, he took my hand. He looked at me. "I truly am sorry it has to be this way."

"Me too."

Opri left soon after that. I let another silent tear slide down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo….What do you think? PLEASE post a review!**

Thankfully, I was able to leave the infirmary a few hours later. I couldn't fight for another two days though, so I decided to go see Caspian in his room.

"Hey Caspian," I said, closing the door.

"Hey," He made room for me on the bed. "I saw you in the infirmary."

"Yeah, I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"With Opri," He glanced at me suggestively.

"Opri just came to make sure I was okay," I said, wishing he'd buy it and hoping it wasn't true.

"You were passed out in his arms when they brought you in," Caspian said.

"I know," I said. "But only because-"

"Promise me you'll be careful," he interrupted.

I paused to study his face.

"I will be," I promised.

"I know you will," He said taking one of my hands. "But it's just so hard for me because-"

"Because you're my brother, I know," I said. I held his hand tighter. "I promise I will be."

Caspian's eyes looked pained. He was trying to hide it. I could tell. There was a hint of hesitation before he finally said, "Okay."

I hugged him, but then stopped to look at him.

"It won't work out anyway," I said, looking straight at him.

"Why can't it be?" Caspian asked. He had a slight spark in his eye.

"Opri says I have to back to my own world," I held his gaze. "Forever."

"You had to know that before now," Caspian said. "But Opri does have a point."

"You too?" I complained loudly. " Why can't I stay?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Caspian asked suddenly. There was a pause as I looked him uncomprehendingly. "You're growing up. We can't always be here for you."

I let that sink in.

_Caspian wasn't always going to be there for me? Since when?_

I broke away from him and started trudging out of his room.

"Pricilla," Caspian called after me. I didn't turn around. I opened and closed the door, running down the hallway, I crashed into someone coming down the other hall, and we both fell.

"Your highness," Opri said apologetically. "This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry."

He helped me to my feet, both of his hands holding mine.

I was standing maybe an inch away from him, now. I looked at hands fondly. He looked like he wanted to pull away, but he didn't. Maybe it was for my sake. I didn't care. The point was we were here and together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said before, please review and subscribe. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW what you think! **

We stood there for a minute, hands held together. His eyes found mine.

"I know have to leave soon," I whispered. "but I don't want to leave this the way it is."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Opri asked.

I let go of his hands. I put my hands behind his head and pulled him so close to me that our foreheads were touching. I exhaled.

"I want to do this," Looking into his eyes as I said it felt right.

I kissed him. And again. And again.

My lips opened and closed around his so many times, I didn't even count. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, even though our bodies were already touching.

His lips moved to my neck. I could feel each one, soft and loving. I looked down at his shirt and saw it was already unbuttoned, to reveal his bare, tan chest. I slid my hands from around his head, around his neck, and down onto his chest. I could feel his heartbeat.

I loved that. He was really here. He wasn't from my imagination. I could hold on to him.

Opri's kisses came back to my mouth. He kissed me over and over. I heard a door behind me open. Apparently Opri didn't. His hands slid down towards my legs stopping momentarily on my butt. He leaned in to kiss me again. I didn't push him away. I didn't kiss him back, either. I knew someone just walked out into the hall. They couldn't find me wrapped up with a guy who's a blacksmith.

Opri stopped. He looked down at me. "What's wrong?"

I started to turn around, but I didn't have to. A voice came, and I knew exactly who opened the door.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. I couldn't tell if it was at me or Opri.

My back was against Opri's chest. I felt his arms slide around me, protectively.

"Pricilla didn't do anything," Opri defended me.

"I wasn't yelling at my sister," Caspian managed through gritted teeth. He separated me from Opri and grabbed Opri's shirt and pulled him so close they were nose to nose. "Don't touch my sister like that."

"Caspian!" I said. "It wasn't like that."

"Pricilla," Caspian let go of Opri and came over to me. He wrapped me into a big hug. "I thought you said you were going to be careful." He whispered.

"I am," I persisted.

Caspian looked into my eyes.

"Just not around me," He said.

That was something I could agree to.


End file.
